powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Cannon
The Double Cannon is the personal sniper rifle-like weapon of Philippé Toussaint made of the four weapons that were meant for him and his brother from the Paris Branch of the WEG. Powers Originally meant to be used by both Philippé and Claude, the Double Cannon channels the vaccine program of both of them into one concentrated blast. After Claude was absorbed back into Hyperspace, it was modified along with the rest of Philippé's arsenal and powers to be compatible with him using both powers. The Double Cannon is made using the PC Shot as the central component. Philippé then locks an unchanged Videbow to left side of the weapon to be used as a locking scope, and an unchanged Flashlance in the barrel to increase the blast radius. The Detector Dagger is separated with the blade locked under the barrel like a bayonet and the sheath with both Morph Activators inside it locked on the underside similar to a machine gun magazine. Components Super Shot The Super Shot is a shotgun-like weapon used by Philippé when using the Green Ranger powers. It is created by inserting an unchange Flashlance into the barrel of the PC Shot. Most effective at short range, it fires a powerful burst of energy to destroy Metaroids and Bytebits alike. By inserting the Green Morph Activator into the PC Shot like a shotgun shell, the weapon supercharges for a Deletion-inducing attack with the announcement "It's Time for Special Buster" Flashlance The Flashlance is a flashlight that can transform into a polearm for close range combat. Inserting that Green Morph Activator into the end of the weapon will charge the blade with energy to perform a Deletion. PC Shot The PC Shot is a laptop that can transform into a shotgun for mid-range combat. Inserting the Green Morph Activator inside the weapon (similar to how one loads shotgun shells) will supercharge the next blast for a Deletion. Arrow Splitter The Arrow Splitter is a crossbow-like weapon that is use by Philippé when using the Black Ranger powers. It is created when Philippé inserts the handle of the Detector Dagger into the barrel of the Videbow; which, when locked in place, allows the sheath to open and create a three-pronged look. Originally intended to be used by Claude, the original Black Ranger; when the Ranger Powers were modified after Claude was absorbed back into Hyperspace, it because a part of Philippé's arsenal. Most effective for long range attacks, it fires a concentrated beam of energy that can pierce through the toughest of Metaroid armor and hit even the smallest of weak points. By inserting the Black Morph Activator into the handgrip, the weapon supercharges for a Deletion-inducing attack with the announcement "It's Time for Special Buster" Detector Dagger The Detector Dagger is a handheld metal detector that holds a dagger within it. By twisting the handle, the blade can then be separated from its "sheath". Used in close-ranged combat, Philippé makes use of both parts by using the sheath to block attacks and then follow up by using the dagger. Inserting the Black Morph Activator into the handle when the blade is back in its sheath will charge the blade for a Deletion and make it seem longer as he draws it out again. Videbow The Videbow is a camcorder that can transform into a laser crossbow for long range combat. Inserting the Black Morph Activator into the handgrip will supercharge the next blast for a Deletion.Category:Power Rangers WEG Category:Weapons